As a conventional remote control system of this kind, a system of remotely controlling a display unit of a display device by a plurality of remote controllers has been proposed. That is, since multiple people can simultaneously operate display contents of one display unit, a game can be enjoyed by multiple people for instance (for instance, Patent Literature 1 below).